Team RWBY Smutty Fun Times
by RWBYSmutFan
Summary: A collection of loosely connected stories of varying length all surrounding the sexcapades of Team RWBY! Contains lots of Futa and other stuff. So many girls will be involved :3 VERY M-Rated. Lemons and Pairings Everywhere!
1. Starting off with a Yang!

I CAN FINALLY POST! I had problems in the past, but finally I found a way! I can share my smut!

You can also find this story on archive-of-our-own-.-org, just remove the dashes and it is under the same username.

I would actually like co-authors and contributors ^^ Make a big group project! PM if interested!

 **Disclaimer** : I **CANNOT** stress enough how 18+ and mature the content of this series will be. If you are under 18 and/or are uncomfortable with depictions of sexual acts, please, turn around. You have been warned.

Chapter contains - Futanari, Oral Sex.

* * *

Yang hummed and moaned softly while she fought to stay in her wonderful dreamland inhabited by naked Blakes servicing her in more ways than one. French maid outfits, skimpy bits of lingerie that could never truly be considered underwear, bikinis and more. All forms of her beloved cat faunus lover were topped with those two feline ears she loved and thought so adorable! She struggled to keep herself in that magnificent place, twisting and squirming under what warm blanket was still left covering her body. She whimpered, wanting to remain. A solitary Blake sauntered up to her in black heels and nothing more as the rest disappeared. She kneeled before the blond pugilist and ran her pink tongue over her lips as she gazed upon the impressive girlcock jutting out proudly from Yang's hips. Ten whole inches of meaty, cum-pumping girth with a pair of heavy balls at the base and a nice, round light purple mushroom head to cap it off. It had one nice prominent vein that was a bit of a weak spot for the blond futanari it was attached to.

Her dream Blake wrapped one warm hand around it and immediately it drew a moan from the blond brawler. Yang bucked her hips in to her dream girl's hand, her hot dick twitching, wanting so much more before she was torn away. Of course, she would have the real thing, but this was still so much fun!

The cat faunus kissed at the swollen balls and ran her tongue briefly along the tight, hairless nut batter brewers. She kept pumping the bottom half of the cock in her hand and never broke eye contact with Yang as she planted feather soft kisses along the turgid shaft and it's throbbing vein, "Mmm~ All mine," Blake's tone was a hypnotic kind of sultry that echoed in Yang's ears. The blond babe hanging dong tilted her head back and moaned as the pink lips of her girlfriend parted and wrapped around her tip. The take in was slow, hot, moist. Her little slit was teased, the glob of precum gathered there wiped away, and her glans were next and Yang gave a sudden buck of her hips.

Gmph! Dream Blake crouched before her received a mouthful of hard futa dick. Instead of meeting resistance and gagging, it slipped right in to the velvety confines of the faunus girl's throat.

"Hahhh~~" Yang blinked rapidly, her dream world wobbling like her legs were underneath her. She blinked several times, hoping to right it, "Blake!~" She whined, "Too good! Waaait... I don't wanna wake up yet! Nngh!" She could feel the faunus smirk around the base inches of her cock.

Blake purred.

"Haah~" Yang half moaned and gasped as she was pulled from dreamland by the sensation of light vibrations around her actual cock. Heart aflutter and lavender eyes wide and trying to focus after a long and peaceful night of sleep, Yang was sat up in her bed staring at a lightly moving lump under the thick burgundy comforter. Movements that fell in time with the warm, wet sensations she felt gliding smoothly up and down her dreamland stiffy that had set in long before she had awoken. Her slightly parted lips pulled back further as a grin spread across her face.

Yang took the edge of the comforter and raised it. She was greeted by a pair of amber eyes staring back at her. Lips attached to the beautiful face at cock level with her made an attempt to smirk playfully around her thick length of her girlcock in her gullet.

"Mornin', Kitty Cat. Feline frisky this morning, eh?" Her horrid joke earned a playful glare and her balls a light squeeze, "Oo! Okay, okay, retract the claws~" The playful smirk on her lips parted as sighed from the pleasure. A shiver of delight ran up spine as Blake's warm tongue dragged along the underside of her cock and teased around the head and her sensitive glans. Ooo, her lovely kitten was so good at this now! Landing a girlfriend who could blow her own dick was easily in the top five greatest things to happen to Yang Xiao Long in her lifetime.

Blake started to lift her head from Yang's shaft, but a hand on top of her head kept her in place, "?... Mhh?!" She was left with the first two, but suddenly had six inches of hot girlcock fill her mouth and press at the entrance to her throat. Her brow furrowed and her amber eyes glared a bit harder at Yang, who grinned back. There was no talking with this turgid mouthful, but Blake's eyes conveyed her words well enough. The fuck?

"Sorry 'bout that!~" The blond offered up an apology while her fingers massaged the back of Blake's head of silken black locks and teased the bow atop her head, "I couldn't let that mouth stop just yet."

Was that supposed to be flattering? Blake made a soft noise like a growl, the vibrations of her throat drawing moans from Yang once more, and the cat faunus went back to work. Relaxing her throat, Blake pushed forward and two sets of eyes rolled back as the head of the turgid meat entered the

The cat-eared cock sucker slowly drew back. The hot cock sliding along her slick tongue. She freed the bottom five inches and wrapped five soft digits around them. Blake started at a steady pace, pumping the hot cock with one hand and blowing the first half. Her skilled tongue teased every inch and savored the salty test of light sweat. It had been trapped for so long in those tight shorts Yang wore. Mmm~

She pulled it out of her mouth, much to Yang's whiney protest and the wet, oozing head bucked forward and rubbed its pearlescent globs on her lips and cheek. Blake loved it~ She planted hot kisses on her girlfriends girlcock and licked it from halfway to tip. The. Base to tip. No more hand stuff. Both the sucker and the lucky blond getting sucked were overjoyed to have lips wrapped around the ten inch piece of meat.

"Mph! Mm~ Hmm mmm~" Yang did not need to see it to know that Blake was jacking off to know how much she enjoyed sucking her cock. Her precious kitty cat moaning around her cock was appreciated though! Oooo, good vibrations!~

Head from Blake was always a treat, and Yang always paid her back in someway. Groping one of her own perky tits, pinching one pink nipple, she watched the head of black hair bob and her lavender eyes honed in on the pair of cat ears atop Blake's head. Naked, bowless, vulnerable. Playing with the ears drove her girlfriend crazy in ways, both sexy and cute, that Yang loved! Making the skilled hog gobbler moan and hum even more around her meat was a fantastical bonus~

"Fuck, oooh fuck~" Yang moaned, leaning her head back and staring up at the bunk precariously balanced over them. Panting, blushing, she lightly bucked her hips and add a bit more pressure to ear massage. Blake redoubled her efforts, thrusting her head down over and over in rapid pace. The tip of her nose continued to bump against the little flame-shaped patch of blond pubes oh so neatly trimmed above Yang's base. Glrk! Shlurp! Mmphm! Sluck! Saliva, throatslime, suction, the rapid bobbing of her head and repeatedly swallowing a hard cock. It made for a succession of sloppy, wet sounds sure to make blush even the perviest of pervs!

"Here I cuuum! Ooooh, Duuust!~~" Yang's lavender eyes rolled up in her sockets and a silly grin spread across her face as she sank her teeth in to her bottom lip.

Blake was grateful for the "warning", but she could sense the orgasm of her blond girlfriend a mile off. The throbbing and light swelling were quite the tells for it. She longed for it and she savored it every time. The blond pugilist forced her head down to the base of her throbbing shaft to where the tip of her nose was tickled by her flame-shaped trimmed pubes. The first hot spurt that erupted from the red tip Blake felt painted her spasming through and it triggered a moan around the long schlong. That, seemingly, made Yang's orgasm even stronger!

Ten inches of hard, meaty cock shooting as hard as Yang was had each rope of seed practically going in to Blake's stomach. Luckily, there was A Lot of that delicious spunk. The cat faunus moaned harder, coaxing as much cum as she could from the delicious ten inches with her vibrating throat. She wanted it all! The movements of her throat as she hungrily gulped down the thick seed did as she intended. Yang threw her head back, screaming through gritted teeth and shallowly humping her face. Blake got more!~

"Fuck... Holy fuck..."

It was over. Yang, panting after such an intense orgasm, slackened her hold on Blake's head. Her black-haired girlfriend was thankful for it too. Being face-fucked, deepthroating such a dick for so long and having to swallow so much had started to affect her breathing. She pulled back, her lips still rather firmly wrapped around the piece of meat going half-way flaccid, and uncovered the length that was covered in a shiny layer of mixed saliva, throatslime and Yang's own ejaculate. The cat faunus licked her lips and swallowed a bit more. She could taste that delicious futanari seed o the back of her throat and she could feel the viscous white goo sliding down. It made her shudder in delight.

Blake crawled and pressed her slightly cum slick lips against Yang's and pushed her tongue in to the blond's mouth. They both laid there, tongues wrapping around and wrestling, swapping both saliva and the thin residue of seed leftover in Blake's mouth.

Their hands were not idle. Yang's perky, round tits were squeezed and her hard nipples teased by Blake's nimble fingers. The big, soft bubble butt of the cat faunus Yang took in her strong hands and dug her fingers in to the pale ass-flesh. They stared in to each other's eyes for a moment.

"I think I've got another load for your ass," Yang stated bluntly, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Heh," Blake chuckled and she patted the blond girl's cheek, "Lovely, but I didn't get off, so you're bending over first." There were no objections from Yang, only another kiss being shared between the two futa. The two making out were pegged by both a plush, white pillow and one a pastel pink and adorned with cartoonish cookies.

"It's too early for that!" Their two roommates whined, curling up and covering their heads to block out anymore sexual sounds. Blake and Yang broke their kiss in a fit of giggles.


	2. Ruby gets Cornered

**Aaand Chapter 2! All my thanks to every viewer, every supporter who favorited and followed the story :3 You are all lovely, lovely, quite lovely!**

 **Here's a WhiteRose chapter for you all and I dohope you enjoy it! All feedback is appreciated.**

 **I also RP, so if anyone wants to do some smutty, steamy RWBY roleplays, preferrably with futa, lemme know!**

...

"Weiss, why is my little sister in the corner?"

"I caught the dolt masturbating with one of my favorite pairs of panties!"

"Ah."

For Yang, this was unsurprising. Walking in after class to find Weiss standing in the middle of the room, arms folded over her chest and her icy blue eyes settled in a pointed glare at none other than her little sister, Ruby. The little speedster was standing in the corner, naked and her eight inches of girl meat was jutting out from her hips fully erects. In contrast to her slender, young body, Ruby's cock was quite... Angry! It was slightly darker than her natural pale complexion, the tip a dark pink. Two long veins were prominent on it and it possessed quite the girth. Yang was quite proud of it in fact, that she and her half-sister were lucky enough to get to handle such cocks, but she was still the biggest~

Ruby's cheeks were pinker than usual. She was pouting and her silver eyes were cast down to her feet. Her erection visibly jumped and Yang spied a clear glob at the tip. Apparently, Weiss had caught Ruby well in to her ever fun. Even now, with arms stiff at her sides and no stimulation at all she was maintaining her erection! Her staying power was incredible for such a petite girl. The kinks she knew her little sister indulged in, which they all knew about, likely were factors in her turgid shaft staying up too.

"Wwwhat are ya gonna do to her?" Yang asked curiously, eyeing the white-haired heiress. Not the typical older sister question. She was not trying to help or convince Weiss that it was not so bad what Ruby did - It wasn't! The number of times one of them had found a pair of their panties soaked, heavy with copious jizz was to the point where they lost count, but it was at least once a week. No, Yang rather enjoyed hearing about Ruby's punishments or, if she was lucky enough, witnessing them first hand!

Weiss looked Ruby up and down. In one hand she held the very same silken, lacy cheeky undergarments that had been wrapped around the eight inch meat of her leader mere minutes ago. She rubbed them between her fingers and felt a tingle in her loins.

One corner of her royal lips curled back in to a smirk, "She's going to watch me get the satisfaction she craves, what she has been denied," The pout of her leader intensified and that just gave Weiss the vindication that she wanted, "And if you touch yourself, Ruby Rose, I'll see to it that you are in a vibrating chastity belt by yesterday."

The silver-eyed girl whimpered, "Weiss? Nooo..." As cute as her whining was, Weiss Schnee was unmoved.

"Oooo~" Yang giddily cooed and clapped her hands, "I am not missing this!~" The blond brawler locked the door and skipped to one of the bottom bunks and plopped her skirt clad toned, perky tush down on it. She gave her little sister and the team ice queen her undivided attention. This was sure to be a fun show!

Ruby's lips barely parted in an attempt to try and talk Weiss down from any kind of punishment, but the heiress was quick in stopping any and all of that nonsense. She brought out a cyan blue rubber dildo, complete with fine detailing of veins and glans and was slightly wider in the middle with a stopper at the base, and pushed it in to her leader's mouth.

"Suck. Lick. As you would any cock thrust at you," Weiss' tone was commanding, haughty and a bit teasing. Ruby seemingly was too slow to listen to her clear orders and the light blue, realistic cock was pulled back and thrust hard in to her mouth.

"Mmph!" Ruby's silver eyes immediately wet at the corners and she fought back the urge to gag and cough. Inhaling deep, she calmed herself and her slender pink tongue wrapped around it and wet the fake length. She started to bob her head, at first along the head and just beyond. Then he,r pink lips and skilled tongue was layering the smooth cock with her saliva almost to the base, giving it a nice wet, sheen under the lights of their room, "Mph Hm Mmm."

"Very good," The white-haired mistress gave her one praise she allowed herself when dealing with her bitch-for-the-day.

Weiss used her free hand to drop her plaid skirt to her ankles and reveal her own pair of lace undergarments with a bulge rounding out the front. Down to her thighs they slipped and Weiss brought out her uncut three inches of flaccid, pale white cock. It was positively dwarfed by the likes of Ruby's hard on. She started to jerk it softly, slowly with her index finger and thumb wrapped around the base.

She exhaled. The Schnee heiress pumped faster, with more verve! Blood filled the pale prick and gave it a bit of chub. It grew half-hard and eventually reached its maximum five inch length. Weiss Schnee could finally wrap her hand around the uncut sausage and let out a blissful sigh as she peeled the foreskin back to reveal a bright pink head. She thumb it, swiped away a little glob of pre and raised it to her lips where she licked it away.

Ruby watched it all. Her tongue worked a bit harder, her breathing grew slightly more labored as she felt her arousal rise and rise witnessing the lewd acts of her usually prim and proper partner.

"You were masturbating so furiously before," Weiss spoke in a more hushed tone, laced with lust and breathing slightly labored as she pumped her cock, "With my panties wrapped around your cock no less. Were you thinking of me? Did you want to just fuck my undergarments or me?" Ruby learned quickly that Weiss' questions were not rhetorical as the heiress drew her hand away from the stopper at the base and laid a smack down on one of her perky, bare breasts.

"Answer, you little slut!" Weiss barked, louder now and she did it again, "Don't you dare let that dildo fall on to this floor either!"

"Yuuh!" Ruby answered with a yelp. Weiss smacked the other and a second time to make it even, "Yuuh! Yuuuuh!" Her speech was muffled with the fake phallus in her mouth, but the answer was still crystal clear to both girls in the room.

Weiss took her striking hand and wrapped around the middle of Ruby's iron hard cock. The raven-haired scythe wielder gasped around the fake phallus and moaned around it as the heiress and her smooth, soft hand beat their meats simultaneously. She bucked her hips twice, trying to fuck the hand wrapped so tight around her, and then it was over. Weiss brought her hand away and smacked Ruby's painfully hard dick.

She whimpered as it wagged around before coming to a stop.

"Nnnhhuu..." Ruby whined. Her cock throbbed and her pussy burned and grew wetter by the second. The submissive in her was loving the treatment, the voyeur in her was loving the view, but she badly wanted to cum. That would be left up to Weiss though.

Yang sat on Blake's bunk, elbows on her knees and chin in her hands. She was enthralled! Lavender eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar and she could feel her not-so-little friend stirring behind her thong. She could see the perky, white ass of Weiss shaking and jiggling as she beat her meat right in front of her naughty sister. She could see Ruby's head over Weiss' shoulder and her bright pink blushing cheeks. Her silver eyes were zeroed in on the five incher being furiously pumped so incredibly close to her while wrapped in silken white panties.

"You want to cum so badly, don't you?" Weiss took a teasing tone while she stared deep in to Ruby's silver eyes. She thumbed the leaking bell end of Ruby's turgid shaft. One touch and it jumped. The heiress tenderly massaged the head and the glans. She smeared the clear precum as it gathered and she sensually licked it from her fingers for Ruby go watch, enjoy and envy.

Smack! "Eep!" Ruby yelped as she received a swift, yet stinging slap across one of her perky breasts. Smack! Another and Weiss was quick to pinch one hardened bud between her index and thumb, "I asked you a question!" She tugged briefly on the nipple in her pinch and smacked both breasts yet again, "Do you want to cum, Ruby Rose?"

"Mmmhmm!~" Their young leader moaned around the dildo in her mouth, nodding her head.

"Badly?" Weiss asked, smacking the eight inches of cock as she stroked her own faster.

"Mhmm mhmm mhmm!~" Ruby nodded her head head of black hair rapidly, digging her nails into both walls at her back, "Ghmmm!" She sank her teeth in to the rubber.

Eyes half-lidded and slightly hunched forward looking in to the eyes of her leader, listening to her whines and silent pleas for the ecstasy she so wanted, and taking it all in. She jerked her five inch meat harder with the silken panties wrapped around them adding a delightful burn. Slight, but the friction felt phenomenal!

Grinning, Weiss repeated the earlier treatment and took Ruby's mismatched cock in her hand and started to jerk her off. Ruby practically screamed around the dildo in her mouth and Weiss moaned louder, her pleasure growing knowing that this was maddening for her leader.

It was over as quickly as it started and Ruby whimpered as loud as she screamed, "Wwweeiiishh!"

"Haaaahh!~~~" Ruby had a front row seat to the O-face of a Schnee. She could feel hot breath on her blushing skin and just the sounds of the orgasm she desired for herself caused her cock to twitch and leak. This was also calling upon the voyeur within her.

Weiss Schnee possessed the smallest cock on team RWBY, but her loads were notoriously huge. One good face-fucking and the girls found themselves full for a majority of the day, if not all of it. Rope after rope, thick jizz coated the silken white undergarments Weiss had wrapped around her entire cock and she moved them along her tender shaft to cover every inch. Every piece of delicate lace and silken seam that she could cover, she did.

Reaching up, Weiss removed the dildo from Ruby's mouth and her leader was staring with mouth slightly ajar.

"Open... your mouth. Wider," She commanded, panting and still on the way down from her orgasmic high. Ruby was obedient still and parted her pink lips further, opening wide for Weiss as she was instructed to. The heiress then took the jizz covered undergarments and she pushed them right in to Ruby's open gob and shut it for her. A bit of her own seed on her hands, Weiss licked it up herself, "You will stand right there for little while and then I will permit you to fuck me." So formal, so official and yet so vulgar!

Ruby nodded. She could smell the musk and it was already going to her brain! The hot, runny nut butter she could taste over every inch of her mouth and it was delicious on her tongue. Her naked chest and her shoulders started to rise and fall a bit faster, her cheeks growing pinker, warmer and Weiss drank it all in. Ruby Rose was hot and bothered beyond all belief and was likely ready to mount just about anything she could ram her sizable dick in to. Perfect.

"Now, for the finishing touches," Weiss said in an almost whimsical tone and her smile matched. There was no mistaking the wicked gleam in her bright blue eyes though and Ruby caught it. The Rose-Long half sisters watched Weiss lower herself in to a crouching position, legs spread, and it made for quite the view for both of them. Yang's attention was split between the panty clad ass of the kneeling heiress and the wide-eyed and hopeful expression of her desperately horny sister. Ruby's silver eyes were locked with Weiss's cyan blue. She could see her tiny flaccid cock was noticeably wet between her legs.

Ruby watched the cyan dildo disappear between her thighs. The round, saliva slick head was run teasingly along her slit behind her hefty ballsack. Agonizingly slow.

Weiss felt the heat of the rigid cock on her cheek at the same time. She could practically hear IT screaming for release. A little move of her head and the girl dick so desperate to shoot the load in its churning nuts was pressed against her cheek. The heiress placed featherlight kisses against one of the prominent veins. Clear fluid was smeared on her cheek as she neared the head, but the light pink cap never received any attention from the royal lips of the Schnee girl.

The leader of team RWBY felt her heart skip a beat. The cyan cock she had been made to suck went farther back than her pussy. Her perky cheeks tensed and she clenched in what she knew was a feeble attempt to prevent the intrusion. The slick head pressed against her tightened pucker. Having taken hard poundings from her teammates in the past and much more recently, her own was the only resistance. Her tailhole gave in and accepted the head within seconds.

"Hhng! Weeeiss~ I - HAA?!" What was meant to be a slow and agonizing insertion for the flustered speedster was over much more quickly. She had spoken out of turn. Just like that seven inches of dildo cock was buried up her bum to the stopper, "Hhaa... Nn.." Ruby's thighs grew wetter and she grew a bit weaker in the knees. A small squirt of pre nailed Weiss's cheek and she promptly gathered it and licked it up.

"You'll take it up your ass, as you so love to, and be quiet like the obedient dog you are today," Weiss stated in a domineering tone, giving the circular stopper a smack, making Ruby and her eight incher jump in unison, "I'm in charge now. Do not forget that."

Click! And Yang snapped a quick pic with her scroll. The biggest grin was stretched across her face, "I gotta go tell Blake about this! Hehehe~" Yang was likely to do more than just talk with the lovely faunus girl. She reached under her skirt right there and fiddled with her erect cock to try and hide her ten inch beast. She ran off, closing the door behind her.

Weiss merely chuckled, "Too bad. She missed the best part," The heiress reached in to her blazer pocket and withdrew a small item that caused Ruby's eyes to widen in horror. The white, blue-sudded ring was wrapped tight around the base of her cock and constricted it, "I was going to have her do me in front of you too. Oh well..."

Ruby blushed crimson red. She very badly wanted to open her mouth and beg her partner for mercy, as useless as that would really be, but she wanted to try! Nope. She had a mouthful of silken panties that tasted of musk, vanilla and thick, hot, salty and slightly bitter jizz.

Her tongue worked on licking up what she could before it seeped in to the fabric. She rubbed her glistening thighs together and her cock throbbed.

Weiss sauntered over to the same bunk where Yang had previously been seated, sat her own pale ass down and smirked. She brought out a little white remote aith multiple buttons, much to Ruby's further horror, and pressed a button activating the seven inch butt stuffer on its lowest setting.

"Hhmmmmnn!~~~" Ruby's silver eyes rolled back in her skull, her hands balled in to fists at her sides and her cock visibly throbbed and jumped.

Mistress Weiss Schnee was going to enjoy playing with her pet-for-the-day.


	3. Sisterly Bonding

Baaack with another chapter. Like always, suuuper 18+ content. Not sure why you would be on CHAPTER 3 of all of them, butmjust in case :)

This will be an Enabler chapter. Ruby and Yang. So, if you're not in to some Rose-Long incest, this chapter is not for you.

 **Two Important Notes** \- One, I will take requests and I am also open to collabs. I'd love to work with other authors!

Request Rules - You can only choose one or two girls from the RWBY series. Please tell me which one is Futa. At least one has to be Futanari. Please, do feel free to give me any other specifics so that I can bring your vision to life. Keep it simple though, yeah? Pleae and thank you XD

* * *

It was not a common occurrence. Members of Team RWBY often did not wake up to sore buttholes, throats or pussies. Tailpipes clogged, guts heavy with a surplus of thick cum, throats lined with the white jizz or womanhoods overflowing with nut goo. No, not always. It was quite rare in fact.

Nor did they typically wake to their scythe wielding leader plowing them with her big girl cock. It was not a common occurrence, but it did happen. Yang, Blake and Weiss had mulled it over ever since the first incident not involving Yang and the blond brawler had to inform the heiress and faunus of it. Still, they had yet to pin down a single, solid catalyst for Ruby Rose's sleepwalking antics. It just happened and one of them, once every two months and twice a month at most, woke up to a sore butthole getting railed by unprepared dick, to being pulled around until they were on their backs and Ruby could mount and teabag their faces, or to having meat sword thrust in to a hot sheath that was their hidden pussies (the rarest form of sleep-fucking because their two other holes typically had easier access).

Yang Xiao Long found herself on the receiving end tonight. Ruby groggily rose out of her top bunk bed and hopped down, murmuring cutely to herself and shuffling across the room like a horny futa zombie. She stripped out of her pajamas while doing so. Her black tank top and rose printed pajama bottoms were left in her wake. No undergarments. Her mismatched cock was jutting out from her hips and acted like a divining rod for her unconscious mind, pointing to a warm body with holes that it could ream.

She approached her sleeping sister, on her stomach and snoring softly and drooling on to a yellow pillow tight in her arms, who was bedded with Blake. Ruby simply grabbed the covers and bared her sister's naked body. Panties were a non-existent guard against Ruby, not to mention that it was impossible to know when she would suddenly rise up in the middle of the night with a stuff hard-on, so the other girls slept how they pleased. Yang slept in the nude.

Ruby tiredly, yet still with a great deal of limberness and control, swung her leg over and softly straddled her sister's thighs with hardly any motion rocking the bed, "Oouh... Weiss... In the middle of class? Okay..." She reached down while mumbling softly to herself.

"Huh - Nnnnggh?!" Yang went from groggy and semi-conscious to wide awake and crossed eyed as her tired sphincter was spread open and speared by the thick erection of her half-sister. She bit the yellow pillow she was cuddling with, clenched the blankets in tight fists and tore them with her nails in her grip. A second later the soft tap of firmer hips meeting her soft tush reached her ears. The warm heat of another naked form lying on her back. They were light. They had a cock. Yang knew of only knew of two teammates who might mount her by surprise in the night and Blake was sleeping beside her. Looking over her shoulder, her lavender eyes caught sight of her sister's cute, sleeping face with cheek pressed against her shoulder.

It would have been cute had Ruby not just bottomed out in her ass. Balls deep, all ten inches pushed up inside her rectum in one go. Yang could feel the sizable cock of her little half-sister throbbing against her anal walls. The sensations were made more prominent by little speedster wiggling her hips, moaning under her soft breaths, working her cock around in the tight heat to have a bit more freedom.

Ruby raised her round perky rump in to the air, sliding out several inches of her meat stick, and slammed down. That really shook the bunk, but thank Dust for miraculously sturdy makeshift bunks! Lips sealed tight again, Yang's grunts were muffled as her little sister fucked her ass. Little tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

Her face twisted in effort, brow furrowed and lavender eyes slightly crossed. She had taken her fair share of butt-stuffings, from her teammates and others, and enjoyed it. Her booty now though had been dick free for probably three months for varying reasons, so being on the receiving end of surprise butt sex from a rather big and unlubricated cock was... Not easy. A light sheen of sweat was already forming on her skin from the exertion of taking the ten inch unbuttered meat pole up her tailhole. Ruby was certainly going to make any more anal poundings easier on her for a while!

Speaking between the thrusts that rocked her body and her bed, Yang said, "You-are-so-fucked-laterrrr~~" And returned to labored, pleasured pants. Her chest heaved, hard nipples pressed in to the bed, and she was beginning to lose herself. Despite the slight pain, the pleasure outweighed it. Maybe it was her Semblance, but a bit of pain in naughty times such as these did a lot for her. Her cock was painfully erect, sandwiched between her toned stomach and the bed.

"Tonight or after you can walk again without waddling?"

Her lavender eyes snapped open. That was not Ruby, but the voice was still very close by. Yang remembered her cuddle partner and she glanced over to see Blake's smirking face, "I would let her sleep when she's done. Cuddling up to her big sister while buried in her butt... Makes for a cute picture."

"You-too!" Yang squeezed her eyes shut. Ruby seemed to pick her pace, mumbling incoherently as she rocked their bunk with her hard, rapid thrusts. Blake merely licked her lips. The cat faunus never minded a bit of anal on the catching end of the biggest cock on Team RWBY, especially if the sex was a little angry.

"How does it feel?" Blake asked, scooting a bit closer while she spoke in hushed tones, "Must be rough. From that look on your face, Ruby went in dry. My my... You're going to be nice and loose for a while, Yang."

The face of the blond brawler burned hotter, brighter. She blinked and her eyes were scarlet red, and again then they changed back to their natural lavender. It was becoming harder to think and the haze of lust creeping in to mind and clouding it was only being made worse Blake's teasing words. The tip of her own schlong grew wet. She could feel the warm pre on her stomach and the more it throbbed, the more came.

"Would you mind if I filmed?" Blake asked, "Maybe you could say 'I'm Ruby's anal bitch' for the camera?" The cat faunus teasingly waved her scroll and that drew a growl from Yang. Those remarks were totally revenge for Butt Slut Blake one through four! Yang made a note to brainstorm for five and make it as embarrassing as possible.

All thought though was pushed from her mind as Ruby pushed in to ass with another hard thrust, along with a bit of air from her lungs. Concentration broken and her momentary distraction from the ruthless ass pounding gone, Yang was once again at the mercy of her sleepwalking sibling.

"Blake~" The name of the cat Faunus left her lips as more of a moan than the plea it was meant to be, "Ahn~ Ahh... Tap in! Some-thing!" Ruby rutted her like a beast, lifting her hips and perky rump just to slam them back down against her ass. A grunt, a muffled yelp, a soft moan - Every deep thrust drew some kind of noise from the older sister as she was fucked. Ruby was growing louder as well. Panting, murmuring more and more as she rutted like an animal, laying on Yang while simply lifting her hips up to bring them down again.

The cat faunus laid there, watching with an amused smirk on her lips. Her amber eyes staring Yang's blushing face, her teeth grit and eyes half-lidded. Occasionally they would switch from lavender to scarlet red, but the change did not last. Yang was losing control of herself, her mind racing while going blank at the same time. What an amazing thing to watch, the older sister being broken in and turned submissive by the younger.

"We can call this payback for all of those times you got us with your "surprise butt sex"," Blake replied in a whisper, leaning over just to plant a kiss on the blond brawler's cheek before settling in to a comfy position with her knees brought up slightly and head propped up with right arm. This was a show she wanted to enjoy. Her own cock was beginning to strain against her silken ebony undergarments. Ruby's mouth might be free, or perhaps she could practice her own fellatio skills. Certainly she did not want to grow rusty.

"You suu - Mmmm!" Yang cut herself off, burying her face in to soft yellow pillow case and moaning. She clutched it tiger and even raised her hips slightly. Her cock bounced and rubbed against the soft bedclothes. Ruby's thrusts were becoming sporadic, frantic and eve more fast-paced. Both sisters were moaning, one muffled and the other one still soft in her "slumber".

"Whooooo~~" Ruby softly moaned as she lunged balls deep in to her half-sister's thoroughly beleaguered butthole and her ten inches of erection throbbed and twitched, shooting a hot load in to Yang's guts. The blond brawler shuddered and moaned, her lavender eyes rolling back before closing. Ruby Rose was not the only one who climaxed.

"You're going to swell up like a balloon at this rate," Blake commented in a whisper, cheek in hand while propped up on her elbow and watching the incestuous act with a smirk on her heart shaped face. Yang merely growled in to her pillow. Trying to sound the least bit threatening while being so wonderfully reamed by her little sister was likely not going to happen.

She just made a mental note to give her cat-eared partner and her bubble butt a hard pounding later. When the feeling in her legs and ass came back.

Ruby's hips that come to peaceful rest raised up and smacked down against Yang's booty. The blond brawler shudder and moaned, her own flaccid cock sitting a puddle of her spilled load twitching beneath her, as her little sister's limp schlong stirred up her stretched bumhole and the load of warm jizz sitting inside her. She could feel Ruby growing harder by the second, growing and filling her up.

'Ooooh...' Yang internally groaned. She could feel herself growing harder. After the first bout, she was loosened up and had a much easier time accepting the ten inches as Ruby restarted her rapid, almost brutal butt-stuffing. Her toes curled, she clutched her pillow tighter and shut her eyes. With a mouthful of yellow pillowcase, she moaned and moaned, Ruby bringing her more pleasure by the second.

Blake's smile grew a bit wider. Not just because there was more to the show, but that she could see Weiss from her position. The Dust heiress was facing them, eyes narrowed to try to hide the fact that she was watching, and she the cat faunus could see the slightest of movements under her covers.

The silver-eyed leader of Team RWBY proved that her otherworldly levels of libido remained even while in as deep a slumber as hers. One sleeping walking semen enema delivered in to her half-sister's toned tush was not enough. No, Ruby humped away, rapidly raising her hips just smack them down over and over and over. Yang's butt plundering on the receiving end of her little sister's large futa cock was far from done.

"Uuuh, Weiss, so tight..." Yang felt a pang of jealousy, Blake's amused smirk grew and Weiss's heart skipped a beat. The little movement under her covers intensified as she curled in to a tighter ball.

"So groun-ded!~ Haa-ah~ To-tal-ly groun-ded," Yang mumbled, "Ooooohh~~" She could feel a second release coming on as Ruby's girl cock reamed her asshole. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Freezerburn Getting Steamy

"Yang - Aah~ - Please! This is making me so nervous..."

"And yet you were pitching a tent by the time we sat down. You're excited, admit it!~"

Weiss had her royal rump in a chair, leaning in her seat with elbows on the desk and hands together and fingers woven like in prayer, but the acts being committed were light years from holy. She was panting and blushing bright pink, staring at her raised cock and in to lavender eyes, shimmering with glee themselves, as they stared back. Her panties were down, skirt raised up and her pale skinned cock with a dark pink head was sticking up proudly from her waist with hefty balls churning with seed right below. And below them, a certain blond brawler with a public sex kink slurping on her smooth nuts, lapping at the, with her tongue and taking them in her hot mouth, sucking gently while looking her in the eyes.

"Yang..." Weiss sighed quietly, her ivory-skinned cock throbbing.

Yang let her nuts go with a light pop as they left her hollowed cheeks, "Shuddup, will ya?" She licked her smirking lips and then grasped Weiss's nine inches of fuck meat, "Just enjoy~" And with that she licked from base to tip. The white-haired futa sucked in a sharp gasp as the blond under the table ran her tongue over her glans and the pink tip, drawing a glob of the clear precursor which she took away on her tongue in a second.

Always the eager cock sucker and experienced with Weiss's meat, Yang was getting in to her groove early on. Bobbing her head with fluid motions, she fed over half of the veiny, ivory meat into her oral fuckhole with ease while her hand dutifully pumped the bottom inches and lovingly fondled the smooth sperm churners underneath. Up, down, up, down, repeated motions accompanied by light slurps and soft moans from the sucker. Yang soon enough took her hand on the shaft out of the equation and placed both on her teammate's thighs. The excited, lewd blond with a public sex fetish was edging closer and closer to popping the head in to her throat. Weiss could feel it. The tip of her nine inches teased the entrance and she could feel the heat every time. Her thighs tensed under Yang's touch every single time, a whimpering moan rising up and slipped past her sealed lips and gritted teeth.

"Gmmph!" Yang purposely made her next downward bob noisy, brow furrowing as the sizable fuck stick pushed in to her gullet and it almost pushed Weiss over the edge. Her lavender eyes trailed up and she was met with the most lustful glare she had ever received! Her white-haired honey was practically sweating, "Mm mhm... Slurp.. Gmph!~"

"Yang!" Weiss snapped, clutching at fistfuls of her white locks. Heart thumping inside her chest, thighs tense and quivering, balls churning and the pit of her stomach growing warmer - She could feel her pending release coming forth. Yang never slowed down for a second, looking directly in to her eyes while bobbing her head. Over and over she ran her soft pink lips up and down the ivory shaft, teasing every inch she could with her hot tongue and giving it a nice, slick, wet coating of saliva. The blond brawler was taking it to the root, practically headbutting Weiss hunched over the desk every time she thrust forward, hungry for that Schnee penis. She could taste some of the pre stick to the back of her throat and what was slathered across her tongue. Weiss was further stimulated by the moist heat of the brawler's throat. How her swallowing made such delightful waves that massaged her ivory meat. Divine.

The blond haired bombshell pushed down to the root one more time and stayed there. She inhaled more and more, letting the sweet musk scent coming off of the heiress' junk fill her nostrils, her brain and her lavender eyes slowly rolled back. It was intoxicating~

Yang would have smiled around the cock in her mouth as she looked up at the underside of Weiss's tits and part of the panting girl's head. Instead, she just hummed.

"Yang!" Weiss screamed and whispered before clamping both hands over her mouth briefly. Her buttocks and legs tensed, her cyan blue eyes widened. Yang just stared back at her with lavender eyes wide with a little twinkle in one. They both knew what was coming and the blond brawler was more than ready for the hot deluge to come. Faster she bobbed her head and pumped the bottom half of the ivory length of meat to coax it out. The first shot was fired and her lavender eyes rolled back in to her skull as the hot jizm coated her tongue and filled her mouth with subsequent blast of white seed. Yang let it fill her mouth to point her cheeks started to bulge. She wanted to savor it~

She tenderly worked Weiss's balls and suckled on the head of the length, still hard, to coax out as much as possible. Yang pulled back, her cheeks hollowing, and she added a bit of extra suction that had Weiss reeling, eyes rolling back and mouth opened wide, losing her control. There was a soft pop. Yang looked up with mouth open wide and the heiress stared down. Mouth filled with her royal jizz, a little rivulet down her chin, cheeks blushing right pink and there was an unmistakable, joyous twinkle in the lavender eyes of her teammate. Yang closed her mouth and audible gulped, Weiss watching her mouth and the little bulge that traveled down. All of her seed was stomach bound now. Yang scooped up the little remaining cum and sucked it from the tip of her thumb.

Weiss closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat with a sigh. Part relief, part annoyance. She was still hard...

"Hehehe~"

Weiss just sat there, enjoying the final few seconds of post-orgasmic bliss. She opened her eyes and Yang was grinning at her, nuzzling her cheek against her wet, still erect cock. The heiress rolled her eyes.

"Come on," She sighed. Weiss could sound as apprehensive or annoyed as she wanted, but the truth was she wanted it just as bed. Sliding her chair back and standing up, she offered her hands to Yang to help her and the blond brawler accepted. Once she was back up to full height, she grabbed her white-haired teammate by her face and pulled her in to a kiss. Weiss immediately grabbed her wrists, but hardly a fight was made to break the hot lip lock. No, Yang was given control for the moment and the blond brawler shared what little bit of white jizm she had she had kept just for this moment.

"Mmh... Mmhm.." Weiss moaned softly in to the kiss, her cyan eyes rolling back a bit. Yang broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva stretching out between their lips broke under its own weight seconds later. The two of them panted open mouth for a few moments, Weiss' shutting and the white haired heiress, shat had just happened to her settling in, brought up a hand to gently touch at her pursed lips, "Yang...!" Her glare was half-hearted, more embarrassed than because of any actual negative feelings.

The blond brawler thought nothing of it and let it be known, "You know you love it when I do that," Yang replied with a smirk. Weiss said nothing, but her blush did deepen. The blond winked her way before turning on her heels and bending over the table. Reaching back with on hand, she flipped her skirt so that it would rest on her lower back and Weiss must have looked like a tomato at that point.

Yang was not wearing any panties. Not exactly something that was uncommon, but in this moment Weiss could not take her eyes of the glistening petals presented to her. Her teammate and girlfriend's hot cunt was primed and ready to be skewered by her meat. She could feel the heat on her still wet length from where she was standing...

Weiss grabbed Yang by the hips and with one hard thrust, hard cock piercing wet cunny, she drove her meat stick right in to the base. Lavender and cyan eyes widened and rolled back, legs quivered and both girls found themselves enraptured by the other. This was really happening.

Weiss pulled her hips back, her cock already drenched like the neatly trimmed pussy she had just claimed, and thrust back in. Pull back, thrust, pull back, thrust. Her rhythm was textbook and steady, not too hard as too make excessive noise while wrecking the sopping wet cunt presented to her, but not too slow either. It was impossible not to drive it home with her shaft buried in something so magnificent. Her hips softly clapped against Yang's hips and the typically prim and proper Schnee heiress was too far gone as to completely forget where they were. The skin on skin, the sound of her rigid dong thrusting in to the hot cunny of her blond teammate, their pants, moans, squeals regardless of how quiet they fought to be. It made her heart jump. There was a slight bit of fear behind every thrust. They could attract attention easily or someone could be spying on them from around a corner, perhaps through a gap in the books! Maybe something as simple as listening to them from very nearby.

That just made it so much hotter!

Yang's teeth were sunken in to her bottom lip to try and silence the moans and cries of ecstasy she so desperately wanted to shout for the silent sanctum of study to hear. Face and eyes crimson red, a light sheen of sweat on her face from the incredible heat coursing through her entire body and blond hair disheveled and slightly glowing. Her soaked snatched gushed and dripped down her thighs as Weiss relentlessly thrust her girlcock in to her core. The white-haired futa was doubled over. Her cyan blue eyes were half-lidded and glazed over staring off in to the distance. This was a kind of bliss, utter euphoria, that they could grow addicted to.

Fresh off of blowing her load before in the mouth of her blond girlfriend, Weiss' fuck stick was a tad on the sensitive side. It was coming to the point that her building, peaking pleasure was causing tears to for, at the corners of her eyes. It felt so good!

With a final deep thrust, Weiss screwed her eyes shut and Yang arched her back. Juices exploded from her pussy in an eye rolling, toe curling, world whitening climax. Her vision returned and it was still spotty! Both her thighs and the those of the Ice Queen were slick, shiny and just very wet.

Weiss exhaled, "Ooo~..." She stayed like that with hips flush against, pressing flat, Yang's buttocks with cock throbbing inside of the most glorious cunt she had ever stuck her cock in. It was her second load of the day and just as big as the last. Hot, hot jizz poured in to the spasming cunny and kept on flowing. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry of bliss and she doubled over from the incredible pleasure that she could hardly handle.

There was so much cum! Weiss was left panting, clothed breasts pressed against Yang's back and afraid to move even the minutest bit lest she fall flat on her perky ass. Her cock popping out of Yang right now with the hot deluge she had just dumped inside would surely catch some ears.

"Mmmmm~" Yang relaxed against the desk as she felt hot rivulets of seed run down her inner thighs, "I need to fuck you in public more often~" The white-haired heiress simply sighed. She had buckled to the naughty behavior, powerless to her own libido and the undeniable thrill, of her blond bombshell girlfriend and now she opened a veritable Pandora's Box. Though, instead of utter chaos, oblivion and absolute calamity she had to deal with the insatiable appetite for sex, her cock and thrills. She could only imagine all of the lewd acts Yang was concocting for them, to pull her in to.

It's not like she would say no to the blond brawler, but it was still going to be a pain. Weiss simply sighed. "Eep!" Yang squealed as she felt the sting of perfectly manicured nails digging in to the soft flesh of her ass, "Weiss?!" Still, she tried to keep her voice down. That was just uncalled for!

"Next time ask before you start any of your lewd, public... Funny business!" Weiss was blushing bright pink once more, the euphoric high of her orgasm having worn off and the full weight of her actions was setting in. She was pouting, upset, embarrassed and Yang saw it all. She snickered.

"Ee!" And earned herself another pinch.


End file.
